Bind It With Strings
by MetaLucario
Summary: He didn't know how to stop this, or what was really going on here. Too much confusion, and no way to make sense of his thoughts, but anchoring his former enemy to life? He knew that nothing good would come of it. Especially when the man seemed intent on using him for his plans once again, and only Vincent wanted to believe that he wasn't giving up. ACC timeline.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: got this cute (or, really, horrifying and angsty) idea by reading the lifestream black and white chapter of on the way to a smile. I'm optimistic it'll be a hit.. or just desperate for reviews because I'm really bored and like reading them…. its also inspired a little by kingdom hearts, and nightcored linkin park songs… and Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada...

this takes place a year before- and all the way through ACC, ignores DOC in part(sorry Vincent- I still love you, but the deep ground crisis and a living Sephiroth… not a good mix DX), and is slightly AU-ish. ships: Vincretia, Clerith, Zerith, RudeXTifa, and onesided clincent? crappy ship name -_-... but I like that ship a little… cidXshera… and elenaXtseng

So um, enjoy and review,onegai? n_n

I don't own a thing…. except my fucked up brain…

"_If I smile, and don't believe _

_soon, I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me- I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry"_

_-Evanescence, Hello_

"_I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my friends, and not my family."_

Dust settled quietly on a creaky wood floor, old planks emitting clusters of musty smelling dirt like so much smoke from a stove. The goldish light of the afternoon sun filtered in from the jagged hole in the arched ceiling, and all spectra of color glistened off of the detailed stained glass of the sparse windows to illuminate the circle of amber colored flowers, and the blonde currently sitting crosslegged in front of them. Out of his reach, though only slightly, lay a small cell phone, which he glanced at warily. He was torn. He half considered throwing it out, and half wanted to keep it and run all the way back to edge. He shook his head.

"I can't pretend anymore. Tifa just isn't Aerith, and I'm not getting anywhere trying to forget how I felt." He whispered to himself despairingly. Memories of the brunnette mentioned flooded his mind. her concerned face when he fell through the roof of the same church where he currently sat, her smile as they walked around that park, her convincing him into a dress, the way the lights of the gondola ride at gold saucer reflected off of her hair. And just as suddenly flash the memory of seeing her smile contentedly then freeze forever as six feet of tempered steel impaled her from behind. In flashes not unlike snapshots of a camera, the memory continued to show snippets of itself- a glimpse of silver here, those startling cat-like eyes, and the man's smirk as he he drove the sword further. Shaking hands reached up to cover wavering blue eyes.

_"Seems I was worried over nothing, as if you could ever forget me." _Came the voice, sounding like silk sliding over water. Cloud's eyes snapped open. In a blur of motion the blonde was on his feet, casting wary glances around the empty pews. _"Looking for someone? some would think you paranoid, the way you are acting." _ Cloud felt a leather clad hand rest on his shoulder, and heard the unmistakable rustling of feathers. His wide eyed gazed was cast downward, to examine the mossy floor board in feigned disinterest, hoping it was just his restless imagination conjuring the one-winged angel, not the man himself back from the grave for the second time. It wouldn't be the only occasion when such a hallucination plagued his mind. Of course, the other times didn't involve him hearing things in his mind, so he cautiously began to peek upwards to confirm. _"Oh for the love of…" _He felt gloved fingertips ensnare his jaw and jerk his face around. The second his azure orbs locked onto the murky green of the other, he blinked them closed. Slowly, he pried his eyes open, blinking again in disbelief. When the taller man remained after three consecutive attempts to clear his vision, broad shouldered arms crossed and lips twitched up in amusement, he stepped back in shock.

"No… you can't be…" His eyes widened, and he frantically searched the room for fusion, mentally slapping himself when he remembered leaving it on fenrir. "Shi-" He paused before he finished uttering the swear to get in a defensive stance.

"Calm down." It was an order, Cloud realized as his limbs seemed to relax on their own. His breath calmed without his consent.

"Stop doing that." He stuttered, angry and confused. Was he still susceptible to that?

"Stop doing what, _Cloud?" _Came Sephiroth's gloating reply.The blonde shuddered at the emphasis on his name.

"Making me do things like that!" He suppressed the bad memories threatening to surface, as well as a bit of bile. There was a shift of old leather, and the softer sound of a waterfall of hair changing location. Sapphire eyes shifted to see the the other man's smug expression.

"I would, if you'd actually obey anything I said normally." He made a tsking sound with tongue."And, tell me, how many times that same control saved your life?" When the shorter male didn't answer, he continued, smirking at the other's sullen look. "Even so, I'm amazed I can still use that like this."

"Like that?" The spiky haired man intoned quietly.

"You mean to say you haven't noticed? I'm a ghost, Cloud." Af if to prove his point, his form gave a spectral flicker. "I finally regained enough strength to leave the lifestream, and I have other plans in action to secure a body for myself. Currently, I'm more concerned with the plans I have set for you." He let the implications roll of his words, and sink in.

"What are you going to make me do?" The question sounded almost resigned, as though he'd accepted and come to terms with this already.

"Plenty, in time. Currently, extract a copy of my memories I left locked in your subconscious." At the confusion that filmed over blue eyes, the ex-general explained further. "In order to maintain shape in the lifestream, one has to focus only on one concept, or idea related to themselves. All other thoughts and memories are swept away.

"And your object of focus was me." The younger guessed. The older chuckled.

"Very good. Yes, because I knew you would also act as an anchor by obsessively reminding yourself of my existence, that you would be unable to forget anything pertaining to me." He cooed, reaching up a hand to rest on the twenty-two year old's cheek, who proceeded to turn away in shame. Then stopped, feeling the others hand pinch lightly in warning. Blue eyes the met green for a few seemingly endless minutes. On the outside, nothing appeared to take place, but internally the memories in question were moving between the two.

"Is that all you wanted?" The blonde uttered, sighing as the beginnings of a headache formed in his mind.

"In a hurry to get rid of me?" The silver haired man chided/teased. "I still have to reward you for being so compliant."

"Not interested." THe blonde started to walk away, only find the other in front of him, and holding his arm. There, right under where the calamity's son held his finger, an angry blotch of brown was forming. _Geostigma? _Cloud's head snapped up.

"Its not going to kill you, so you can calm down. Get used to seeing me around a lot more often, trust me, this is not the last visit I will pay to anywhere you happen to be."

"Wait, I have a question." The other raised one white eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, then ask me so I can provide an answer. I'm a bit rushed for time at the moment." The older of the two hissed out in a condescending manner.

"Back at north crater, when my memories were still jumbled, why did you lie about me being a failure?" At the amusement and victory in the former general's gaze he added, "Reno told me something last week about a file on Hojo's old computer, that they dug up from the rubble."

"I dislike the fact that anyone bothered to salvage any of that man's research." He grumbled

"Like it or not, that man is your father. But I understand any animosity towards him." The blonde shuddered. "I hate him for similar reasons anyway."

"Don't remind me about that detail, don't even mention him again. I won't hesitate to cause more pain than you can even imagine through that." He pointed to the stigma he'd left on the blonde's arm. "As for your question, I had three reasons. Even with the delusions you had at the time, I knew your mind would accept the failure idea more. If only do to your complete lack of faith in yourself. Technically, I was talking to the part of Zack's spirit that was acting as you- he was the failure in this case, because I knew that the real you would resurface if I did. Naturally, I was also hoping a certain scientist we both despise would fall over with a heart attack when you told him. It is highly unfortunate that he didn't. "They both grimaced.

"That would've made two things I'm glad you did if it had worked. Currently the list only includes killing President shinra in his office." He looked ashamed of even thinking this, let alone uttering it aloud.

"I'm certain there are a few more things on that list." Came the response as the once respected man faded from sight.

Cloud picked up his phone, mind made up over his earlier dilemma. He couldn't worry the others with this, or dare to put them in danger- he knew they'd all try to help, and likely end up in the crossfire of something he hadn't foreseen. Not to mention, his growing aversion to anything that had a connection to TIfa. The guilt was still too strong to deal with, he couldn't deal with with her obvious affections at the moment. But he didn't want to leave all connection behind, so he pocketed his phone and mentally wished Aerith a goodbye, looking sorrowfully at the flowers as he walked out the doors. His boots even seemed to convey a sense of finality as they clunked along the ground. He climbed into the sun-warmed seat of Fenrir absentmindedly, and drove instinctually to a location he'd chosen subconsciously. Cloud couldn't help but smile inspite of himself at the familiar cliff face. He slid down from the motorcycle soundlessly, and made his way over to kneel next to the sword his friend had entrusted to him at death. Not feeling the need to say anything to the once understanding and hyperactive man that had wielded it before him. He knew Zack would have simply smiled at him and teased him out of his depressed state, had he still been alive.

He absently drew in the dirt of the exact spot where he had failed to protect his friend, where the other had breathed his last. Looking down, he noticed that his hands had unwillingly scribbled in the sand. _Living Legacy._ He smiled grimly, and looked away before the guilt set in. He hadn't even been able to keep that promise.

"I'm sorry Zack." He whispered dejectedly. "I even managed to fail you." He drove off, not even realizing that a wolf had sat behind to watch him leave. He decided to head to the place where the others would least expect to find him, and with that took off for the other continent, to return to the place he once called home, irrationally afraid he might find it burning once again, but determined none the less to make his way there.

He wound up staying the night in costa del sol, in the vacation home he'd purchased a year ago. Now it was more of a safe house, with blocked windows and non-perishable food, for whenever he travelled out for deliveries. Speaking of which, his cell was buzzing in his pocket- he assumed it was Tifa calling to tell him about a job moving someone's mail out for them, or bring a package to a friend of theirs. Shrugging it off, he waited until the ringing ceased, and a ding alerted him off a new voicemail. He picked it up to listen, for something to do while he cooked some of the canned soup he's stashed in a cupboard. Tifa's voice rang out over the speaker.

"**Just wanted to let you know that Reno called today.**

**Said he has to talk to you, and that he's in healen with**

**a friend or someone who has something urgent, he wouldn't**

**say who it was, or what they had. I hope you're careful out **

**there."**

He snapped his phone shut with a flick, and turned around. "Even more reason to leave." he shook his head in frustration. "I wonder who he has with him though." The blonde muttered to himself in exasperation for a handful of seconds about Reno's horrible timing.

"Leaving, hm? And where exactly are you planning on staying?" came a familiar baritone voice from behind. Cloud turned around to face the specter.

"Nibelheim. Or, the rebuilt rendition of it. No one would look there, because its too painful for me emotionally." He closed his eyes. "Well, other than you no one would."

"Your friend who's possessed by chaos just might." The silver haired man pointed out. "He hid there for several years despite the dislike he felt for what happened to him there."

"You mean, how much he resented your birth" The blonde stated.

"And the puppet suddenly realizes he has a mouth." the taller man chuckled. "Are you actually trying to be make me laugh?"

"No. And stop calling me that, it makes me think of that time when we got sucked into that fake world to fight Chaos and Cosmos's war for them." He paused to think. "Not that you actually did anything to help chaos."

"I was preoccupied with helping you." He replied with a smik. "You are simply too hopeless left to your own devices."

"Whatever." the blonde retorted

"Easy there, Squall." they both laughed a little bit to themselves. "Although, you seem to have picked up on his avoidance of people."

"Maybe." Cloud replied. "It just seemed easier than dealing with everyone." He turned to gaze out the window, after peeling back the covering.

"I won't disagree on that." his smile was cold. "Spend a few years in the lifestream, you might appreciate it more. There's literally nothing in there."

"You probably sucked it dry just by being there." The blonde said with a serious expression as he watched a handful of children running excitedly out in the street, with the only light source being a flashlight one of them brought. He covered the window back up. "What exactly did you want, anyway."

"In coming here? I'm checking up on you, to be certain you aren't going to attempt to end this all here. Not that you'd actually have the resolve to end your own life."

"Too many ties here I guess." Cloud turned back to face the man he'd idolized as a child. "Although, I'm leaving them either way. You included."

"I doubt the last part. I can find you no matter where you try to hide." The nightmare incarnate replied. "And I feel like you should deal with that phone call. If I know the turks, they won't leave you alone until you go, so either throw out your phone or see what Reno wants. He'll still be calling you next year if you don't."

"I…. think I'll deal with it next year then, if it comes to that." He paused. "I guess I'll stay here till new years. Its only a week away."

"Suit yourself." He turned as though to leave, "Its easier for me this way, your more…. available for things I want done."

"Don't count on it." The blonde replied as the other faded for the second time that day. He placed his phone in the kitchen, and scowled as he found that the soup he'd forgotten- in light of his half expected visitor, had not only caught fire, but had seeped out of the pot and boiled its way to the floor. He cast an ice 3 at it angrily, and went to bed without dinner. He didn't think he'd be able to stomach it anyway.

He tossed around on the bare mattress for around three hours, stewing over the torrent of thoughts in his tortured head. He knew he was playing a dangerous game- tiptoeing around the very man he'd fought so hard to try and avoid, more out of fear than spite: he didn't think he'd ever be able to feel spite for the other man. It didn't matter that he _wanted_ to hate him for everything. That wasn't good enough. Cloud turned over again, a lump of something digging into his thigh (upon examination, he found it to be a loose spring), and sighed in defeat. The floor was more comfortable than this. He went to a cupboard in the upstairs hallway to gather a few fleece blankets and an old quilt, the proceed to make a bedroll on the wooden floor. He finally managed to fall asleep, his eyes closing blissfully as his mind floated into unconsciousness.

"Wake up." He felt someone shaking him. Cloud opened his eyes, slightly afraid of the words that the other person in the room said. Blinking away his foggy vision, he relaxed at the sight of black and red sweeping around in a non existent breeze.

"Vincent?" The blonde recognized his silent friend. "What's going on?" he whispered to the ex-turk. He'd been found? Of course, that week had passed, yesterday was new years. He should have known better than to stay in one place so long.

"I just came to warn you. I came here from Ajit, and something dark is clearly taking place there. Or is about to." The stoic gunman said, the collar of his crimson cape hiding the concerned frown that crossed his pale lips. Bright amber eyes looked the blonde over in slight worry. "And I'm hiding from Yuffie." He said, his deep voice hanging in the air.

"She'd never think to look here." Cloud mused. "That's a good thing, considering she'd likely spill my location to Tifa if she knew I was here."

"Avoiding unwanted affections as well." The raven haired man asked him, watching the other nod an affirmative. He knew neither of them had gotten over their past loves. Lucretia's crying face still haunted his dreams quite often. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a deeper understanding than just losing the people they loved. Vincent was afraid to act on it, or even admit it too anyone, himself included. He refused to say it. He wouldn't even think it. He couldn't, not now while tension was still raw and people were still recovering from the damage of nearly two full years prior, but… maybe, after a while? He shook his head. "The anniversary of her death is tomorrow, isn't it? And of meteor fall in two weeks."

"Not sure whether to mourn the latter, or celebrate." Cloud said dismally. He didn't have the heart to tell Vincent what he knew. How does one tell their best friend that the son of the woman he loved and the man he hated most, the one who went insane and tried to end everything, was returning? Even worse, telling your best friend that said insane man was using you to return? So instead of looking into to Vincent's unnatural crimson to amber eyes and saying what he knew, instead of calmly stating 'Sephiroth is returning' he turned his gaze aside and remained silent. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. "does i stop hurting? Losing.. losing…" he turned away, "because I… it's my fault, and I.. Vincent, I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure." He put his hand over his heart to stop the agonizing pain that felt like someone was tearing it apart bit by bit. "I've never tried to… forget. Or to forgive." He closed his eyes. "Maybe I should, and tell you if it's worth it. But," he eyed the floor, "I don't even know where to start."

"Is it possible for sins to be forgiven? I want to know, but I… I don't…" He trailed off. Vincent's hand was suddenly squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, the intense warmth the demon-possessed-gunman radiated was a strong current of what felt like a security blanket in the eyes of a frightened child. They sat that way for a while. The sudden warmth he felt undeserving of weighed heavily on top of the guilt laid on his mind. He felt the urge to tell the fifty-two year old ex turk everything, but desperately choked it down. He didn't want to let the man get hurt over him, just another friend lost because he couldn't protect them enough: he wouldn't allow that to happen for anything. So he stayed silent. After a little while, Vincent disappeared from the room, leaving Cloud to gaze out the window again. The dim lighting glinting oddly of his sapphire eyes. He only shifted his head backwards in acknowledgement of the hand he felt on his back.

"Pretending to be sentimental and grieving?" Came the condescending words from behind. "Why do you still act as though you can feel anything, even this guilt you seem so fixated on?"

"Fuck off." He all but snarled, Not this conversation again! He gripped the wndow sill so hard his knuckles turned white and the wood splintered.

"Care to look me in the eyes and attempt say that with any meaning behind it?" Came the response, and the blonde responded by punching the window. Then he whirled around, fully intending to get in the silver haired man's face and yell it with everything he had. Instead the moment their eyes met he turned away.

"Its not worth it." He said, not willing to do what the man wanted. Cloud picked up a shard of the window only to whip around again at the sound of s surprised grunting sound; the source frequently moving. When he finally found the source of the noise, he was surprised to find Vincent aiming death penalty at Sephiroth's head.

"Why are you here?" The ex-turk demanded, shock not showing through his impassive mask.

"Just visiting an old friend, I don't see why that's so much of a threat to you." The ex-general replied.

"Vincent, he's just a ghost. You won't hit him anyway." The blonde called from across the room. "Trust me, I've tried." A week ago, in fact. He'd wound up hitting himself in the face from the momentum, and ended up getting an angry bruise of all sorts of color on his cheek.

"It was highly uncalled for." The taller swordsman replied mockingly, an evident smirk curling the corners of his mouth. "I just set a flower vase on fire." The red-cloaked gunman just turned to the door.

"How long has this been going on?" When he got no reply, Vincent continued. "even if you don't want the others involved, you at least could've told me you've been in danger. Because, Cloud… I," he paused, summing up his strength to say what he knew needed to be said, "I love you." And with that final blow to the argument, Vincent walked out and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am one messed up fucking person. I won't blame you for not reading this… I feel bad for writing it. That said, um… I normally don't write yaoi (though I do enjoy yaoi and yuri both). I can handle shounen-ai fluff, mild ecchi-hentai, mild yuri…. Not that I'm disturbed by sex, its just too common in fanfiction and it bores me. Violence, however, does not. Dark themes, angstiness, horror, and suspense pertaining to the hero and villain of the story. I'm picky I guess… but writing dark angsty fic and listening to the bubbly tones of sakura-kiss, and ichiban no takaramono is the most awesome kind of guilty pleasure… XD

As usual, I own nothing…. But I do pick the shipping in here. As always, one-sided Vince/Cloud, Tifa/Rude, Tseng/Elena, Clerith, Zerith, and for this fic only, one sided Vincent/yuffie, one-sided … one sided CLoti that end in serious Tifa-bashing( I do kinda like her in ACC, but I still like her even less than Yuffie… blegh)...and Seph/Cloud. And its of the creepy mayadere-yandere, over possessive not quite yaoi sort. Just some twisted protectiveness. I needed it for the plot Enjoy!

"_Damn what I'm becoming- _

_One of them now, _

_Just an opened door _

_On an endless night._

_Dark desire burning, _

_In my blood now_

_How can I be sure?_

_I don't know if I'll be able to fight,_

_With a tortured soul, _

_And an honest design_

_My will cannot endure, _

_And my heart is torn away._

_I was caught up in the moment,_

_We were alone and _

_You seemed to harness the light_

_Even though I felt cold inside_

_When you told me it would be alright_

_I had given up control and _

_I didn't focus hard enough to see,_

_The warning signs._

_Your heart is serpentine."_

_Disturbed-serpentine_

**She danced lightly down the cavernous halls, traipsing light and graceful on the mossy stone floors. However, despite her normal happy demeanor, Aerith was currently a little concerned. The things the planet had been whispering to her threw her off balance. The information it gave her was unsettling, to say the least, at most she almost wanted to yell at the voices to shut up- and she normally felt warm and safe when they spoke to her. The planet was warning her of danger, and the danger seemed to center around Cloud. From the second that they'd first entered the temple- no, since they found a certain sword in the corpse of the president of Shin-ra, he'd been acting more withdrawn. Sure, he loosened up on their date, but he seemed to be mentally absent. Always rushing, and never resting. It grew even worse after Nibelheim. Sure, Vincent seemed to understand the mystery that was Cloud- even got him to open up somewhat. But she knew Vincent was a momentary distraction. Even now she could feel the presence of something darker, surrounding the blond like a shrouding fog- and he started walking somewhat less close to the former turk. It was always around him, called out to him sometimes. She could tell. He would make faces similar to the ones she knew crossed her face while conversing with the planet. The only difference being that Cloud looked afraid rather than comforted, the way she felt listening to the voices of the planet. The voices of the planet seemed to hush simultaneously when the party reached one the last door, and Aerith turned to look at the tunnel maze they had just solved one last time. When she turned back, the tattered crimson of Vincent's cloak, and sharp pale gold of Cloud's hair greeted her vision. The gunman's clawed hand was on the blonde's shoulder- he was forcing the younger man to wait for her. She knew Cloud would've waited on his own, if they weren't so close to the presence she felt on the other side of the "door" in front of the three of them. She recalled the last time they'd actually come in contact with the man. Cloud still had a bruise on his chest from the older man literally **_**throwing**_** a materia at him. Not to mention that the blonde had ignored the monsters they came across, never stopped for rest (until they were trapped at gold saucer), and only spoke to Vincent (for the first two days after they left Nibelheim.) His eyes grew progressively more intense, the bright sapphire seeming focused on something in the far distance- on edge and extremely terrifying to encounter at nighttime. Almost as unsettling as the feeling she got walking through the door to the next room. **

_**The **_**first thing Cloud**__**thought as he walked through the cavern, and to the large door, was that he **_**needed **_**to be on the other side of it. He couldn't even name why. Sure, he could hear the cacophony of voices that rang out through his mind, terrible and frightening- yet the beautiful siren call still lured him forward, almost trancelike. He barely managed to pause when Vincent held him back. His blood was **_**singing**_**, and he had no conscious clue why- in the back of his mind he could feel the reason pulsing just below his reach. So the second he felt Vincent remove his claws, Cloud stepped through the doorless frame, almost running in a mad dash. He just barely refrained that compulsion. He heard Aerith patter up past him to look around the room. **

**"It's the room with the murals" She stated, hands clasped behind her back lightly, and delicate face and innocent eyes focused on said murals with interest. He would have paused to admire her beauty on any other occasion, but his sense was beyond him. He could only think of one thing at that moment. **

**"Where are you?!" He called to the presence he felt permeate the room "Sephiroth?!"**

**immediately turning to the light flash of response. Something near his heart clenched, a strange, foreign emotion, and the man-monster-**_**deity**_** in question formed within the burst. Those horrible, captivating emerald eyes locked onto his, the clenching feeling growing tighter, more intense. **

**"So **_**cold**_**." The silver haired entity before him chided. The blond flinched. "I am **_**always **_**by your side." The other studied the blond for a moment. "**_**Come." **_**Cloud heard the command in his head, as well as echoing about the tunnel like room. Dashed forward like a man possessed, pausing each time the 'man' appeared, listening to everything his once idol said with rapt attention, still unable to grasp why he felt so compelled to do so. He couldn't make sense of what the silver entity said either, but when he reached the non-illusion at the end of the hall, with Vincent and Aerith standing to his left and right respectively, he watched the leather clad being demonstrate and motion with his left hand rather melodramatically, the Masamune's six foot blade coming too close for comfort a few times as a result, as he explained his plan in detail, the voice in Cloud's head growing steadily more commanding. Like a smooth current of water, he felt it roll around, swirling in orbit about the confused thoughts in his unstable mind. He felt… something tear away and yelled out. **

**"That'll never happen!" His blood was boiling. **

_**Wake up. **_

**He saw a blinding flash as Sephiroth literally flew through him, those words suddenly drowning out all else. NO nono no no no…. he was alone… why did he feel alone. He called out again, as he dashed about the room. **

**"Where are you? Sephiroth!" He felt strange. Empty, lonely, different, afraid. Something felt off, but all he could think about was a way to cure this emptiness that overtook him suddenly. The only answer was Sephiroth. He had to find him. The older man had to still be here somewhere… Cloud felt more alone each time he didn't see the silver warrior. **

_**Shhhh. Be calm, Cloud. I will not abandon you so soon, nor so easily. **_**The voice spoke over everything else. He calmed considerably as the man called out to him. **_**You are mine, right? **_**the voice cooed. **

Cloud woke with a start. He looked around the room, glancing at the clock on his PHS, then relaxing into his bedroll. It was just a nightmare. one he was still living, sure, but a nightmare none the less. Besides, unless he'd fucked his memory again, that wasn't exactly how that day went. Well, the end of it at least. Or was it? He couldn't really recall all the details. _Dammit_! He punched his pillow, looking down at the cotton rest that his spiky locks took up seconds before as though it held all the answers. He knew someone who likely did, but she was far beyond his sight. He sighed.

"_Aerith…"_ He blinked back the moisture that tried to escape the dam of his eyelids. He could feel soothing fingers on his cheek, cradling the rebellious tears that streamed down his soft face. "Vince… he muttered, recognzing the cold touch of his close friend.

"Mmmhm?" The turk hummed the question.

"I thought you left." he said, dejectedly stuffing his head into his pillow. The other man continued stroking his cheek.

"I… was worried." The gunman said, somewhat reluctant. Cloud remembered the words the raven-head uttered the night before, and closed his eyes.

"...Sorry." He curled up in the fetal position, revelling in the other's touch for a while, despite how undeserving he felt to be receiving it. He was dirty, tainted. But, here he was. "I meant to tell you…"

"That the bane of both our existences is returning, and saw fit to stalk you as a ghost?" The ex-turk finished. "Has he done anything?" He stopped before his voice could catch.

"Other than general mind-fuckery, nothing yet. But…" Cloud trailed off, tracing the grooves of the floor with his right thumb.

"You're afraid he might soon?" Vincent paused before proceeding to massage the younger man's shoulders. He winced at how tight the muscles were. "You're too tense." He stated. "This is really getting to you, isn't it?" the man asked, calm and expressionless. He didn't receive an answer. Cloud was already sound asleep once more. Vincent decided to head the the kitchen and make something for the blond to eat when he woke.

**When Cloud opened his eyes, slowly prying his lids apart. His eyelashes felt crusty, his eyes stung. Everything felt unbearably hot and dry. His head and arm throbbed with a dull, aching pain. He could feel a sharp pang below his sternum and just between his lungs. He glanced around, and started, almost falling over when he saw the flames and smoke. He was in Nibelheim. He scanned the carnage this time, every single member of avalanche was present amongst the dead. He rushed to where he'd seen a flash of bright crimson, kneeling beside where Vincent lay with a broken neck. The former turk's head lolled and flopped around unnaturally, crimson eyes dull and dead. Cloud's heart caught in his throat, still sore with smoke inhalation. **

**He glanced about once more, his eyes falling on a bundle of pink and brown, he choked back a sob when he looked into glassy forest green eyes, dead for the second time. He rushed over to be certain, but turned away when he saw Aerith's face focused and coated in her own blood. She'd died peacefully, untainted by anything, still smiling. This was too much. He found Zack in the pile of bodies as well, mangled to almost to the point of being unrecognizable. He felt hand on his back.**

**"I feel we should go someplace more pleasant, don't you?" A familiar, melodic baritone whispered against the shell of his ear. He closed his eyes against the sight of black feathers falling around in spirals, going limp. It was a dream, but that didn't change the fact that it was a horrible, traumatic experience. The man grabbed both of Cloud's shoulders, leading him away from the source of his discomfort, practically carrying him. The blonde remained as limp as a ragdoll until the taller entity deign to stop, at which point bleary blue eyes cranked open once more. **

**"I'd hardly call this more pleasant." He croaked. "You are seriously a fucked up person, y'know that right." The other man didn't answer, so Cloud continued. "I don't even know what's real anymore because of you!" He could feel leather-clad fingers against his forehead.**

**"Hush." The man in question finally responded. "You have a fever." He turned the younger mans face to look into his eyes. **

**"You don't really care." The blonde said turning away. "Stop it, I know what you're trying to do, Sephiroth."**

**"Oh really? You may be a tad more delusional than I thought." He turned the others face back toward him. "Perhaps I gave you too much of the stigma." He continued. **

**"s'still your fault." Cloud could feel his eyes closing themselves at the point. He felt exhausted, like he'd run laps around the entire planet. **

**"Yes, I know." The man chuckled. "I overestimated you this time, didn't I puppet?"**

**"N'yea… st'callin me tha…" His head hurt. **

**"I've never seen you this delirious… you're actually slurring. I'd rather not have to deal with this. Wake up."**

Cloud gasped awake, nearly jumping out of his bedroll. He looked around his room, intent on finding Vincent, but instead of ebony hair and a red velvet cloak, he found silver hair and a black leather trenchcoat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Cloud said, without any real venom to it, as he lay back down.

"Checking to see if you're still coherent. I was worried I might've broken you, that was… quite the nightmare." Cloud felt the man checking his temperature. "Seems as though you're alright now, however."

"I'm not talking to you." Cloud retorted. He knew it sounded childish, but his mind was sluggish right now.

"You look like a dumbfounded fish, and sound like a reprimanded child. Don't hold me accountable for being unable to take you seriously at the moment, especialy as you seem to have forgotten how to put your clothes on." he man chuckled, then looked into his eyes, face serious. "You do remember who you are, right?" He asked, poking the blonde's face for emphasis.

"Yeah, I'm about to kick your ass out of my room. Stop messing around." The blonde yelled, not sure what the man was trying to pull.

"Whatever you say… Zack."

the man pulled away smirking like the maniac he literally was. Cloud threw a pillow at him. "...Very mature, Cloud."

"Shut up." Cloud said, sulking. "If I want to throw pillows at a ghost, I can. You have no room to judge me, nothing you do is normal."

"Are you comparing yourself to me?" The silver man laughed. "That's awfully big talk

for a blonde midget who failed to get anywhere in life."

"Fuck off. At least I'm not a psychotic pyromaniac." Cloud yelled as he finally picked up the clothes laid out for him on the floor, and started to get dressed. "Do you have anything better to do than stalk me and traumatize me with nightmares?"

"That nightmare was not my doing. It merely a side effect of the stigma, and those thoughts were your own, nothing conjured by me. What you saw, that was your deepest fear, losing everything- yourself included." The man stalked forward. "It was rather gruesome. I believe your sanity is still in question, Cloud." The man said, helping the blonde unzip his sleeveless sweater and put it on because his fingers were shaking, and he'd being fumbling over the fabric for five minutes. He slid his face down so that it was level with the blonde's ear. "Look how shaken you are already, you really are helpless." he slid his arms around the younger man in such a way as to appear threatening. He felt himself smirk as Cloud tensed.

"Let go.."

"Hmmm… no. I rather like you like this, it would be far too easy to snap your neck right here, like this-" He reached his hand up to the blonde's throat, laughing as Cloud shuddered beneath his touch. "Its lucky for you, isn't it, how indispensable you are to my plans. You should be glad I need you so much, not to mention… how much I like you." He dropped his hand from the blonde's throat, instead using it to cradle the shorter male against his chest.

"Maybe I should kill myself then." Cloud knew he didn't really mean it. He was just buying time.

"Hmm, even if you were actually willing to try, I wouldn't let you." He paused to turn the blonde around. "Besides, I know how much you secretly enjoy my blatant favoritism. You like to be god's favorite, don't you puppet?"

"You're not a god, Sephiroth." the blonde said, closing his eyes. "Not by a long shot."

"Hm. Not yet, anyway." the spectre continued unfazed. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Regardless, you are mine. And my other plans are securely in action… now all I need is for you to be good, do you think you can cooperate this time Cloud?"

"Fuck off." The blonde said. But his eyes were closed, and he was too concerned with the feeling of having the other man pet his head as one would a cat to focus on meaning it.

"Oh? I don't really think you want me to." He continued to rub his fingers through the blonde's head. "Do you really want me to?"

"Nnn...no… not really…" Cloud flinched. He hadn't meant to say that. Damn! The mental vice was getting to him again.

"Good puppet." Sephiroth all but cooed. "You are mine." Cloud jerked away.

"No! stop it!" He couldn't stand up, his head hurt so much, the siren call of voices was returning, telling him to obey, to let the man pull his strings, but he didn't want this. Not again.

"_Mine!" _More commanding this time, the once honoured man jerked the blonde's head up to stare into his eyes. He smirked, noticing from the way the other looked, that he was winning. "Mine." He felt Cloud go limp in his hand. The man laughed, he had him! "Good boy Cloud." And the blonde looked up at him, with his own eyes reflecting out of that face. He preferred his own green on the boys face over blue anyway. He laughed, fading away into shadow as Vincent entered the door.

Cloud looked at the former turked, avoiding eye contact, and said- "I have to make a delivery for Reno, I'll be back in a few days." as he walked out the door, and hopped on fenrir. He had a job to do.


End file.
